


Jack Asserts His Dominance

by Clockwork_Shadows



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Alcohol, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Shadows/pseuds/Clockwork_Shadows
Summary: A Tumblr shitpost that has gone too far and evolved into a lemon flavored fanfic.





	Jack Asserts His Dominance

It was a day like any other day at Freddy Fazbender's, probably not edible dumpster pizza being served, scuttlers as big as doggos stealing toddlers, everyone too scared to actually go near the prize corner, y'know, normal everyday stuff. Well, until a shrill scream is heard above the others, that is slightly less normal and usually means something Really Bad™ is happening.

Jack rushed into the party room as soon as he heard the shriek, abandoning his unfinished game of Breadbear, to investigate. He definitely didn't expect to hear a second, deeper voice to start as well.

' _What the heck is going on?'_

Once he found the source of the commotion, he just stared for a moment. A child was screeching and Dave was just SCREAMING LOUDER.

_'I have two options here, I could calmly settle this like a responsible adult or. . .'_

Jack starts screaming as loud as he can and T-posing, even going as far as to stand on his tip-toes to make himself look as big as possible. The child's screaming became quiet whimpering as they ran away scared, leaving Jack and Dave just screaming at each other. Dave stops screaming, accepting defeat and lowers his head a bit in submission.

"Alright Sportsy, you win. . . YOU CAN STOP SCREAMING NOW" Jack finally ceases his yelling with a victorious smirk on his face. "Ha! I win, now you have to do something for me" Dave gives Jack a brief suspicious look, "Like what?" Jack looks Dave in the eyes as he says, "Tomatos, I need tomatos." Dave is quiet as he has flashbacks to a recent event in which Old Sport was standing on a chair, eating entire tomatoes like they were apples or something and just going completely apeshit.

"Hey Dave, what are you staring at?" Dave snaps back to the current reality, "Sorry, I'll get you your. . .tomatoes, I'll bring them to you after work"

"But I'll be home after work"

"Yeah"

"Honestly I don't even know why I'm surprised, I catch you raiding my fridge at 3AM at least once a month"

" ~~Wait, you did see me those times?~~ I mean, I don't do stuff like that"

". . . Just remember the tomatoes"

"Sure thing, Sportsy!"

The rest of the day was relatively less eventful, back to the usual chaos. Jack and Dave climb out of the window like usual and walk towards their destinations, but not without a "See ya soon, Old Sport!" from Dave. Jack going home like usual and Dave going to the nearest grocery store to steal some tomatoes.

Dave picks out only the best tomatoes he can find, he may have LOST the screaming match and cringes every time Old Sport takes a bite of raw tomato, but if his ~~boyfriend~~ coworker wants tomatoes, he is gonna give him the goddamn best tomatoes this store has to offer. He also snatches the closest bottle of alcohol before he gets chased out of the store again, making a mad dash with his loot off to Old Sport's house.

Well, halfway to his house, he had to stop halfway to hide from a cop car, and while he was in the bushes, he had an idea. Dave took a detour, he had one more stop before he went to the house of the undead orange's house.

Jack was watching TV when Dave barged in, out of breath and quickly closed and locked the door behind him.

"Did you run all the way here or something?"

Dave takes a moment to catch his breath before responding, "Yeah basically, as soon as I've successfully evaded the cops some weird doggo started chasing me all the way here" Dave looks out the window, "I think it's gone now."

". . .Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not! Anyway, here's the stuff you wanted" Dave hands Jack the bag of tomatoes. Jack takes one out of the bag and inspects it before taking a huge bite out of it, causing the tomato juice to drip down his face. Dave visibly cringes. Jack finishes off the rest of the tomato, LEAVES AND STEM INCLUDED and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. "Good, nice and fresh. This pleases me." Jack goes into the kitchen to put away the rest of the tomatoes.

Dave just stares at the area Old Sport just was.

"What's that you got?"

Dave jumped slightly because he didn't notice Old Sport came back in the room.

"Oh, this? It's a bottle of-" Dave reads the label "Vodka"

"Is that a bribe to make me stop asserting my dominance? because if so, it won't make me stop, nothing will make me stop, I have to make it clear who the alpha male is"

"No, it's not a bribe, I thought since I was gonna come over anyway, we could have a drink together"

"Hmm. . ." Jack inspects Dave's innocent-enough looking face "Sure, why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

"That's the spirit Sportsy!"

They sit on the couch together and watch TV, taking turns taking swigs from the bottle.

"Hey, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it feel like it's getting warm in here?"

"Yeah~"

"Whyduo say it like that?"

Dave smirks "Oh, no reason~"

Jack tries to brush off the funny feeling he's getting. _'The temperature's just rising, that's all, the heat must of come on, nothing to worry about'_

They continue to drink together, but taking smaller sips. Jack shifts uncomfortably and crosses his legs. Dave notices the change of position and places his hand on Jacks knee, trailing his hand up to his thigh. Jack tenses, "Dave. . . didjou put somthin in the drink?"

Dave chuckles and leans closer to Jack, "And what if I did~?"

Jack looks at Dave and gets up quickly, "I think mamby is gettin' late 'n' I should go, uh, sleep" Jack runs to his bedroom and closes the door. However, Dave didn't hear the lock click. . .

Dave was right, the door wasn't locked. He entered the room. "Spooortsy~ Uh, Sportsy?" Dave looked around but was surprised to see the room empty, he sat on the bed, confused.

Then suddenly, something rushed out of the closet and pinned him to the bed.

Dave was dumbfounded to see Jack's half-lidded eyes above him. "Sportsy. . ?"

"You're clever, y'know that? druggin' me so you could dominate, huh?"

"Jack I-" "shhh"

Jack leans down and catches Dave's mouth in a sloppy kiss, which Dave returns. When they pull away for air Dave smirks slightly, "huh, never thought it would have an effect quite like _this_." Jack growls " **Stop talking**."

He kisses Dave again, biting him and trailing kisses and bites down his long neck. Dave would put his arms around Jack, but they're still pinned down. Jack bites down on Dave's collarbone and moves so he has both of Dave's wrists pinned with the same hand so he could slip his hand up Dave's shirt. Dave bites his lip to try to keep quiet. Jack suddenly sits up, releasing Dave's wrists, so he could take off his shirt. After he takes off his own shirt he practically tears off Dave's. Jack started grinding against Dave. The previously mentioned aubergine man rests his now-free hands on Jack's hips.

Jack, seeming annoyed by this stops moving altogether.

" **Did I say you could touch me?** "

Dave whines.

" _ **Answer the question, Dave**_ "

"no" Dave removes his hands from the tangerine man's hips.

" _Maybe this will help_ " Jack takes off his belt and uses it to restrain Dave's hands.

Dave swallows audibly.

Jack licks his lips " _Now let's get this out of the way~_ " Jack removes his pants and boxers and tosses them on the floor. He took his time taking Dave's pants though, rubbing his bulge before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants agonizingly slowly.

"Jack, _please_ " Dave whined.

Jack finally removes Dave's pants, freeing his throbbing erection.

" _Now's for the real fun~_ " 

Dave bit his lip again in anticipation.

Jack reached past Dave to get something from the nightstand.

_Lube._

Dave closes his eyes and braces himself. . .

. . .

but he doesn't feel anything? He opens his eyes and looks at Old Sport. He would be lying if he said what he saw didn't fluster him. Jack was leaning back, three slicked fingers stretching himself, drooling slightly.

Even though Dave was enjoying what he saw, it confused him, "Sportsy? I thought _you_ were gonna top? Did you change your mind or somethin'?"

**"If you keep talking out of place, I'll have to _make_ you quiet myself"**

Dave nods to show he understood.

Jack removes his fingers from himself and pours more lube into his hand, this time using it to stroke Dave's impressive length. Dave thrusts his hips up to meet Jack's slick hand, but Jack takes his hand away too soon. Dave whines at the sudden loss of friction. Jack gets into position, grabs Dave's "eggplant", aligns it with his hole and lowers himself.

"Oh **_Fuck~_** "

Jack starts bouncing himself on Dave's girthy cock, unable to hold back any longer. Dave thrusts his hips up matching Jack's bouncing. The room is soon filled with the sounds the two were previously holding back, accompanied by the wet slapping of their activities. The two share a few more sloppy kisses, hungry for more of each other. It wasn't too much longer before Jack's bouncing sped up and his breathing became ragged. Then suddenly he slowed almost to a stop, his whole body tensing up, clenching tightly around Dave as he reaches his climax. _Funny how he quiet he is considering how loud he was before._

Dave was far more vocal, "Jack, I'm gonna c- AH! _JACK~_!" Dave's hot load fills Jack's insides.

Jack collapsed on top of Dave and they were both panting as they enjoyed the afterglow.

Old Sport eventually got up (causing warm cum to drip down his thighs) and unbound Dave's hands before crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over them.

Jack cuddled up to Dave.

Dave chuckles.

Jack's voice sounds groggy, "What is it?"

"I never would'a guessed you were a power bottom, I guess I should submit to you more often"

Jack says nothing and turns to face away from the aubergine man. The aubergine man, unfazed, wraps an arm around his ~~coworker~~ boyfriend.

 

_Maybe today wasn't so ordinary after all, and maybe tomorrow won't be either~._


End file.
